Connection
by aicchan
Summary: Ada sesuatu yang salah pada diri Malfoy. Rasa penasaran Harry membawanya pada situasi yang tak terduga. Drarry Vampfic. RR Pliss XD


Connection

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : T

Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

A/N : set di tahun ke enam (no HBP). Sirius tidak mati di Kementrian dan Lupin tetap sebagai guru di Hogwarts (meaning : no Slughorn). Alert of OOCness and Sweetness^^ Happy Reading.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Semakin lama Harry semakin merasa curiga dengan kelakuan Malfoy muda itu. Si pirang arogan itu tampaknya berada dalam masa tersuram di hidupnya. Harry bisa melihat kulit pemuda itu makin pucat dan bahkan dia berani bersumpah kalau ada lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya, tanda kelelahan yang amat sangat. Rambut pirang platinumnya seolah kehilangan cahaya karena kondisi Malfoy yang memang tampak sangat tidak baik. Pagi ini pun Harry tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok pangeran Slytherin itu.

"Harry!! Harry!!"

Pemuda berambut berantakan itu akhirnya berpaling pada temannya, Hermione Granger yang sejak tadi berusaha menarik perhatian Harry. Gadis itu memandang Harry dengan heran, dan bukan dia saja, bahkan Ron Weasley, sahabatnya yang lain, memandangnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa?"

"'Apa' apanya?" Hermione tampak jengkel, "sejak tadi kau melihat terus ke arah Malfoy. Kau ini kenapa sih?" bisik gadis berambut coklat lebat itu, "jangan bilang kau masih curiga kalau Malfoy adalah seorang Death Eater."

Sejujurnya, Harry sempat lupa sama sekali pada dugaannya yang satu itu. Dia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan perubahan penampilan seorang Draco Malfoy. Dan bukan hanya itu, dia juga menemukan perubahan sikap Malfoy terhadap Severus Snape, Guru Ramuan mereka. Fakta bahwa dulu Malfoy tampak memuja pria yang nyaris bisa disamakan dengan kelelawar dalam hal penampilan itu, membuat Harry mau tak mau jadi bertanya-tanya... kenapa sekarang hubungan kedua orang itu jadi berubah?

Malfoy seperti selalu berusaha menghindari Snape, dia tak pernah lagi duduk di deretan terdepan di kelas ramuan, tapi selalu di sudut belakang, seolah mencoba supaya kehadirannya tidak terdeteksi oleh yang lain. Itu—aneh sekali.

"HARRY!!" kini Hermione tampak kesal karena lagi-lagi pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri.

"Ah? _Oh—yeah, sorry,_ Hermione," Harry –berusaha- memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan Hermione.

"Kau harus fokus Harry. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan mencurigai Malfoy. Kau harus lebih konsentrasi pada pelajaranmu!!" kata Hermione.

"Aku konsentrasi kok," kata Harry tidak terima.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena pos burung hantu mulai memenuhi Aula Besar. Seekor burung hantu putih mendarat di depan Harry dan dengan gaya anggun meletakkan amplop yang dia bawa dengan peruhnya di meja.

Harry membelai peliharaannya itu, "dari Sirius," dia segera membuka amplop itu dan membaca surat dari walinya. Selesai membaca, wajah Harry bersinar gembira, dia pun memberikan surat itu pada Hermione yang langsung membacanya bersama Ron. Tak berbeda dengan Harry, wajah keduanya pun langsung berubah ceria.

"Oh syukurlah akhirnya Sirius dibebaskan dari semua tuduhan," kata Hermione, "dengan begini dia tidak terkurung lagi di Grimmauld Place."

Harry nyengir, "minggu depan di Hogsmeade. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi."

"Jadi... kau tidak perlu lagi ke rumah keluarga Dursley kan? Sudah ada Sirius, walimu," kata Ron sambil mengunyah serealnya.

"Entahlah. Dumbledore pernah bilang kalau aku masih harus ke rumah paman dan bibiku meski untuk satu atau dua minggu," Harry meminum jus labu di pialanya dan membiarkan Hedwig terbang keluar dari Aula Besar, "tapi setelah aku akil baliq nanti, aku akan tinggal di Grimmauld Place bersama Sirius."

Hermione dan Ron tersenyum melihat wajah Harry yang tampak benar-benar bahagia itu. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir mereka lihat Harry tersenyum selebar itu.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, di pertengahan bulan Desember yang beku, Harry –yang masih curiga pada status baru Draco Malfoy sebagai seorang Death Eater- sengaja berjalan berputar di koridor lantai tujuh dengan niat untuk makan malam di Aula Besar. Sambil berjalan, dia mengecek Peta Perampok miliknya. Untuk beberapa waktu, dia tidak bisa menemukan titik Malfoy dalam peta itu, tapi kemudian dia menemukannya juga. Langkah Harry langsung terhenti begitu melihat siapa yang bersama dengan Malfoy. Bukan Crabbe, bukan Goyle, tapi Myrtle, Moaning Myrtle.** 1)**

Dengan langkah cukup tergesa, Harry segera menuju ke kamar mandi laki-laki tempat Malfoy berada. Dengan tekad bulat untuk mengetahui apa yang dikerjakan oleh pemuda Slytherin itu selama ini. Dengan cara baik-baik ataupun dengan cara kekerasan. Harry sudah bosan selalu adu mulut dengan Hermione tentang sikap aneh Malfoy akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi sampai di dalam kamar mandi, langkah Harry terhenti begitu melihat apa yang terjadi pada Malfoy. Tubuh pemuda jangkung itu tampak menggigil hebat. Dia berpegang pada sisi wastafel yang kotor. Myrtle melayang di sebelahnya.

"Malfoy?!" panggil Harry ragu. Entah kenapa rasa penasaran dan marahnya hilang seketika begitu melihat sosok Malfoy yang tampak rapuh itu. Namun seketika pula Harry terkejut saat Malfoy mendadak memutar badannya dan memandang Harry tajam. Wajah pemuda pirang itu pucat pasi, ada kantung mata yang ketara dan juga bibirnya membiru seolah dia tengah kedinginan.

"Malfoy... apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Pergi, Potter!!" bahkan suaranya terdengar serak.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Malfoy. Kau sakit..." Harry melangkah maju hanya untuk terhenti karena saat itu tongkat Hawthorn terarah padanya.

"PERGI!!" sebuah kutukan melesat cepat menuju Harry yang bisa menghindarinya di detik terakhir. Serangan dari Malfoy tak berhenti sampai di situ saja.

Beruntung Harry sudah menguasai beberapa mantra pelindung yang membuatnya bisa menangkal serangan yang membabi buta itu.

"Harry!! Pergi... pergi dari sini!!!"

Suara Myrtle yang melengking tinggi mengalihkan perhatian Harry, hanya sedetik, namun saat dia tersadar lagi, Malfoy kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Tanpa sempat Harry bereaksi, Malfoy mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Harry hingga membuat tongkat Holy miliknya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Mal...." ucapan Harry tak selesai karena Malfoy mencengkram kerah baju Harry dan dalam satu gerakan kasar, helai kain itu robek. Harry coba berontak, tapi kekuatan Malfoy sama sekali tidak bisa dilawan.

Yang Harry rasakan berikutnnya adalah rasa sakit yang luar biasa saat sesuatu menghujam lehernya. Harry mencoba teriak, tapi suaranya tak bisa keluar, rasa sakit itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Perlahan pandangannya menjadi buram dan nafasnya sesak, tenaga mulai menghilang dari tubuhnya yang terasa lemas luar biasa. Hal terakhir yang masuk dalam otaknya adalah suara pintu yang terbuka dengan suara keras, juga suara teriakan Myrtle. Setelahnya... semua berubah gelap...

.

#

.

Harry membuka mata dan segera menutupnya lagi saat cahaya terang menyilaukan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Dia memandang ke sekeliling, tapi semua buram, dia tidak memakai kacamatanya. Tapi Harry tahu kalau dia tidak berada di Hospital Wing, karena langit-langit ruangan ini tak setinggi Hospital Wing.

"Sudah sadar, Potter?"

Telinga Harry menangkap suara yang sangat familiar baginya, meski tidak menyangka suara itu akan jadi yang pertama yang akan dia dengar. Snape.

Harry menoleh –meski dengan susah payah- dan mendapati sosok samar berjubah hitam yang duduk di dekatnya. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ada orang di ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak akan memaksakan diri kalau aku dalam posisimu, Potter. Kau kehilangan banyak darah."

Darah? Mendadak Harry teringat apa yang terjadi di kamar mandi laki-laki. Malfoy... lalu sakit di lehernya... Tangannya mencengkram erat selimut yang menghangatkan badannya.

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan sekarang—aku akan memberikan jawabannya setelah kondisimu pulih. Sekarang tidurlah lagi dan jangan berpikir yang macam-macam dulu!"

Meski mau bangun juga, tubuh Harry masih tak bertenaga. Otaknya ruwet karena memikirkan begitu banyak hal dalam waktu bersamaan. Lalu tanpa bisa dia cegah, kantuk kembali datang dan akhirnya membawa Harry dalam kegelapan, yang entah kenapa—terasa nyaman....

.

Tak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, Harry kembali membuka matanya dan merasakan kalau tubuhnya mulai pulih. Setidaknya dia bisa menggerakkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan mudah, tak seperti yang lalu dimana dia merasa seolah lumpuh.

Harry pun duduk dan menemukan kacamatanya ada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Dia segera memakainya dan memandang ke seluruh penjuru kamar itu. Kali ini dia benar-benar sendirian. Dan lagi... ini memang jelas bukan di Hospital Wing. Ruang tidur ini tak begitu besar, hanya ada satu lampu yang menjadi penerangnya. Dinding dan lantainya terbuat dari batu hingga menimbulkan kesan dingin.

"Sebenarnya aku ada dimana?" Harry turun dari tempat tidur dan mendapati kalau dia mengenakan piyama yang terlalu besar untuknya, "... dan apa yang terjadi?" Lalu pemuda berkacamata itu keluar dari kamar asing itu dan dia langsung terkejut mendapati Snape dan Malfoy tengah duduk di depan perapian. Tak bisa Harry percaya... sekarang dia ada di tempat tinggal pribadi Snape.

"Potter," Snape berdiri dan memandang Harry, sedangkan Malfoy tetap duduk dan malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sir—Apa yang terjadi?" rasa penasaran membuat Harry melupakan sikap antipatinya pada Snape.

Snape memberi isyarat supaya Harry duduk sebelum menerima penjelasan. Harry pun duduk di sofa tunggal dan menunggu apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh Snape. Tapi sedari tadi pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok Malfoy yang kini menutup bagian bawah wajahnya dengan tangan, seolah sedang mencium sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"Severus..." katanya pelan, "aku—aku harus pergi dari sini."

Harry memandang Snape. _Well_—dia memang tahu kalau Malfoy adalah anak emas Snape, tapi dia tidak menyangka Malfoy memanggil Snape dengan nama kecilnya begitu saja.

"Kau tetap di sini, Draco. Kau tahu siapa dia dan kau tidak akan mencelakainya."

_Okay_—sekarang semua makin membingungkan. Harry duduk diam menunggu dan berusaha sabar meski jutaan pertanyaan kembali memenuhi otaknya.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku, Potter. Apa kau ingat tentang apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Snape, tidak dengan nada dingin seperti nadanya yang biasa ditujukan untuk Harry.

"... Saya ingat, sir."

"Bagus. Dengan begitu penjelasan tidak akan menjadi panjang," Snape, yang tetap berdiri, memandang tajam pada Harry, "hal pertama yang kau harus tahu... Draco... adalah seorang vampire."

Harry terdiam. Tak tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Kaget, pasti. Tapi mengingat apa yang terjadi di kamar mandi... tak ada mahkluk selain vampire yang akan menghisap darah seperti orang terkena dehidrasi akut. Tanpa sadar, Harry menyentuh leher yang digigit oleh Malfoy. Teringat tentang cerita-cerita tentang vampire muggle, dimana para korban yang digigit akan mati, kalau tidak, akan berubah menjadi vampire juga. Dan Harry tidak mati... apa itu berarti...

"Kau tidak berubah menjadi vampire, kalau itu yang ingin kau tahu," ujar Snape seolah membaca pikiran Harry, "ya, memang biasanya hanya ada dua pilihan untuk mereka yang digigit oleh vampire, mati, atau ikut berubah menjadi vampire. Dan kau, Potter, tak termasuk dalam dua pilihan itu."

Harry memandang penuh tanda tanya pada Snape.

"Ini... sesuatu yang langka," Snape berbalik dan menuju ke rak bukunya yang menjulang hingga ke langit-langit ruangan itu, "sudah lama tak terjadi, sejak berabad lalu," dia menarik keluar sebuah buku tebal dari deretan buku-buku yang tampak tua dan kuno.

Harry menerima buku yang terbuka itu, lalu membaca judul bab yang ada di hadapannya, "... _mate_?"

"Mate," ulang Snape, "singkatnya, darahmu adalah 'makanan' yang paling cocok untuk Draco, dan racun vampire sama sekali tidak akan berpengaruh padamu."

Pandangan Harry teralih pada Draco... er—Malfoy. Pemuda itu masih memalingkan wajahnya dari Harry dan masih menutupi hidungnya. Jadi—bukan karena mencium bau tidak enak, tapi karena mencium bau darahnya.

"Kenapa... kau bisa menjadi vampire?" tanya Harry pada Malfoy.

Pertanyaan itu dijawab tanpa Malfoy memandang Harry sedetik pun, "aku digigit... musim panas lalu," jawabnya cepat.

"Karena itu kondisinya masih labil," sambung Severus, "selama ini aku menahan dahaganya dengan Ramuan Darah, tapi ternyata aroma darahmu datang di saat dahaganya mulai tidak tertahankan lagi."

Harry menelan ludah, "jadi itu sebabnya kenapa dia menyerangku...."

Snape berdiri di sebelah Draco, "vampire baru mudah untuk terpengaruh dengan bau darah. Dan sebenarnya, sejak hari pertama sekolah, Draco langsung sadar kalau kau adalah 'mate' yang cocok untuknya, karena itu, bau darah siswa lain tak begitu mengusiknya. Dia hanya tertarik pada darahmu saja."

"Jadi... saya seperti 'donor darah' untuknya?"

"Kasarnya seperti itu," Snape menyibak jubahnya, "vampire... hanya butuh darah sekali dalam satu bulan, itu akan cukup memuaskan dahaga mereka dan bisa menjalani hidup layaknya manusia biasa." Dia memandang pemuda berambut pirang yang kembali bungkam, "—aku akan beri kalian waktu untuk bicara," dan Snape berlalu dari ruangan itu, masuk ke sebuah pintu lain yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Harry tak tahu harus bicara apa. Selama ini hubungannya dengan Malfoy mungkin lebih parah dari Godric dan Salazar di masa lalu, tapi setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Harry merasa kalau dia harus membantu Slytherin yang satu ini.

"Jadi—kalau aku boleh tahu... siapa yang menggigitmu, Malfoy?" tanya Harry pelan, berusaha tidak menyinggung."

"... Salah satu pengikut Pangeran Kegelapan."

Harry menelan ludah paksa. Ternyata Voldemort mengumpulkan mahkluk-mahkluk mengerikan untuk bergabung denganmu. Dia memandang Malfoy yang masih menolak untuk memandangnya, "... apa yang membuatnya mengigitmu?"

"Pangeran Kegelapan yang memerintahkannya... sebagai hukuman karena Dad... gagal menjalankan misi darinya."

Tangan Harry terkepal erat saat itu, "misi apa yang diberikan untuk ayahmu, Mal... Draco?"

Saat itu barulah mal— er... Draco memandang Harry, "... misi untuk menangkapmu di Kementrian... Pangeran Kegelapan sangat murka... dan dia... dia..."

Melihat sekujur tubuh Draco gemetar hebat, Harry jadi merasa bersalah sudah bertanya. Itu pasti kenangan yang mengerikan. Tanpa perintah dari otaknya, Harry maju dan memeluk pemuda pirang itu. Tak pernah disangka oleh Harry bahwa Draco begitu hangat, meski kulitnya terasa dingin di kulit Harry.

"... Aku tidak ingin hidup seperti ini..." bisik Draco putus asa, bersandar sepenuhnya pada Harry, "aku tidak mau hidup seperti ini..." ulangnya.

"_It's okay_, Draco..." Harry merapatkan pelukan pada pemuda itu, "aku disini..."

.

Sekarang Harry sedang berada di ruang kepala sekolah bersama Snape, Draco, juga Profesor McGonagall. Albus Dumbledore, sang kepala sekolah, sedang bercengkrama dengan Fawkes di Phoenix. Mata birunya menari-nari jenaka begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Harry barusan. Dia, jelas, sudah mengetahui status Draco saat ini. Dan dia senang Harry menerima posisinya sebagai seorang 'mate' untuk vampire muda itu.

"Jadi... setelah ini Mr Potter dan Mr Malfoy akan terikat oleh hubungan antara vampire dan 'mate'," ulang Dumbledore singkat, "apa kau yakin dengan ini, Harry?"

Pemuda berambut berantakan itu memandang Draco, lalu dia mengangguk, "saya yakin, Sir. Jika bisa menolong seseorang, saya akan melakukannya dengan senang hati."

McGonagall tersenyum, dia mendekati anak didiknya, "aku sudah siapkan ruangan khusus. Jadi kalian berdua bisa bertemu disana," lalu dia menyerahkan dua buah liontin, "dengan ini, kau bisa tahu kalau Mr Malfoy membutuhkanmu, Harry," wanita itu menyerahkan masing-masing satu pada kedua muridnya, "tapi ku rasa kau harus pintar-pintar membuat alasan untuk kedua temanmu, Harry."

"Tenang saja, Profesor," kata Harry, "detensi pasti jadi alasan yang bagus. Hermione dan Ron sudah biasa sekali kalau mendengar saya kena detensi. Terlebih dari Profesor Snape."

McGonagall tertawa, "itu alasan yang bagus sekali."

"Nah—masalah sudah beres sekarang. Setidaknya Severus tak lagi harus membuat Ramuan Darah lagi," Dumbledore berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Itu akan sangat melegakan. Setidaknya aku punya lebih banyak waktu untuk istirahat."

Setelah 'laporan' status Harry sebagai 'donor darah' untuk Draco, mereka semua meninggalkan ruang kepala sekola. Saat itu Harry mengajak Draco untuk mengobrol sebentar. Berhubung mulai sekarang dia akan 'terikat' dengan Draco, tak ada salahnya untuk mengenal pemuda itu lebih dekat lagi kan? Dan karena Draco masih belum mau seluruh sekolah mengetahui statusnya sekarang, mereka pun mengobrol di menara Astronomi yang jarang di datangi orang.

"Setelah ini apa yang akan kau katakan pada kedua orang tuamu? Maksudku—mereka masih bersama Voldemort, kan?"

Draco bersandar di dinding batu menara tertinggi di Hogwarts itu, "—aku akan mengirim surat pada mereka dan menceritakan semua. Severus sudah setuju untuk membawa mereka ke tempat yang aman," dia memandang Harry, "seperti aku, mereka juga pasti akan berpihak padamu. Pada Dumbledore. Aku tidak mungkin ada di pihak yang berseberangan denganmu."

Harry memandang langit sore yang cerah, "aku tidak menyangka kalau pada akhirnya hubungan kita jadi begini. Padahal sebelumnya kita tidak pernah duduk santai dan berbincang seperti ini."

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, membiarkan angin sore menyapa kulit mereka dan tak ada lagi kata terucap hingga matahari mulai terbenam.

"Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang," Draco berdiri dan merapikan jubahnya, "sampai nanti, Harry... dan... terima kasih, kau mau menolongku."

Harry tersenyum dan ikut berdiri, "tak masalah. Seperti yang kau tahu... Tipikal Gryffindor dan '_Heroism Syndrome_'ku sangat parah."

Ada seulas senyum di wajah Draco saat itu, "_well_—aku senang memiliki 'mate' sepertimu. Setidaknya kau punya selera humor yang bagus," Draco merapikan seragamnya dan pergi mendahului Harry sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat kalau ada rona merah di pipi Harry.

.

Tanpa terasa, akhir pekan datang begitu cepat. Harry sudah tidak sabar untuk menuju ke Hogsmeade untuk bertemu dengan Sirius. Ini kali pertama dia bertemu dengan walinya itu di tempat umum. Hermione dan Ron maklum saja melihat wajah Harry yang bersinar-sinar bahagia seperti itu. Tak buang waktu, mereka bertiga pun segera naik kereta yang ditarik oleh Thestral untuk menuju ke Hogsmeade.

Desa penyihir itu tampak luar biasa ramai, para murid tampak memenuhi jalanan di sana. Trio Gryffindor itu segera menuju ke Three Broomsticks, tempat yang dipilih Sirius untuk bertemu dengan anak baptisnya.

"Sirius!!" Harry melewati kursi-kursi di kedai itu dan langsung memeluk Sirius yang juga sudah berdiri menyambutnya. Di meja yang sama juga ada Remus yang sedang menikmati segelas Butterbeer.

"Senang bertemu kalian lagi, Hermione—Ron," sapa Sirius pada dua sobat karib Harry.

Lalu mereka pun duduk bersama di satu meja. Sirius rupanya sudah memesankan Butterbeer untuk mereka, jadilah mereka menikmati minuman itu sambil berbincang-bincang. Sebagian besar Sirius yang bicara, yang lain mendengarkan bagaimana pri ayang baru saja memperoleh kebebasannya itu menceritakan bagaimana dia akhirnya bisa berjalan di Diagon Alley dan membeli barang yang dia suka. Sirius juga bilang kalau dia baru saja membeli sapu baru dan langsung menantang Harry juga Ron untuk bermain Quidditch.

Lagi seru-serunya ngobrol, mendadak Harry merasakan kehadiran Draco di dekatnya. Tanpa bisa ditahan, Harry menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan menemukan sosok Draco baru saja masuk ke Three Broomsticks, seperti biasa bersama Crabbe dan Goyle. Tak mau dicurigai Hermione lagi, Harry segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

Saat itu Sirius -yang sudah tahu lewat surat tentang apa yang terjadi antara Harry dan Draco- tiba-tiba berdiri, "keberatan kalau aku jalan-jalan berdua dengan Harry? Kami tidak akan lama," katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Remus, "kami mengerti kalau kalian ingin bicara berdua saja."

"Itu benar, Harry. Kami akan menunggu di sini," kata Hermione, tersenyum.

Maka Harry dan Sirius pun keluar dari Three Broomsticks, saat melewati meja tempat Draco duduk, Harry seperti merasakan ada aliran udara hangat yang menyapanya. Dia-ingin-bersama-Draco....

"Jadi, Harry..." Sirius mulai bicara saat mereka berjalan menjauhi Three Broomsticks, "kau sudah terbiasa dengan statusmu sebagai 'mate'?"

"Yeah—awalnya sedikit canggung. Apalagi dulu aku dan Malfoy sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang akrab. Tapi—sekarang semua berbeda. Aku sudah mengenalnya dan aku rasa dia OK sebagai teman."

Sirius membenahi jubahnya, "aku kaget waktu membaca surat darimu. Hubungan antara Mate dan Vampire maupun mahkluk sihir yang lain adalah hal yang sangat langka. Vampire, Veela, Unicorn, Phoenix adalah mahkluk-mahkluk dengan kekuatan sihir yang besar, seorang 'mate' akan mendapat pengaruh dari kekuatan sihir itu."

"_Yeah_—Aku bisa merasakannya," kata Harry, "sejak pertama Draco meminum darahku, aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengan sihirku. Setidaknya aku bisa membuat ramuan yang lebih baik tanpa perlu membaca petunjuk dari buku secara terus menerus. Draco sangat ahli di ramuan, aku pikir kemajuanku dipengaruhi oleh kemampuannya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarganya?"

"... Profesor Snape sedang berusaha membawa Mr dan Mrs Malfoy keluar dari Manor. Tapi belum ada kabar baik sampai sekarang," Harry memandang Sirius, "apa kau tahu banyak tentang hal yang berhubungan dengan 'mate'?"

"Remus lebih tahu dariku. Dia juga yang menjelaskan apa yang aku katakan barusan. Remus itu sudah seperti perpustakaan berjalan, Hermione juga."

Harry tertawa mendengar julukan itu, "kalau begitu aku akan coba tanya padanya."

Mereka berdua berjalan sampai ke dekat Shrieking Shack, lalu keduanya duduk di batu besar sambil memandang bangunan tua yang memang terlihat luar biasa angker itu.

"Kapan kau akan katakan ini pada Ron dan Hermione?"

Harry mengangkat bahu, "entahlah. Draco masih belum mau ada yang tahu. Aku bisa merasakan ketakutannya setiap malam datang. Aku juga pernah bermimpi saat Draco diubah paksa menjadi vampire. Itu mengerikan, Sirius...."

Sirius merangkul pundak Harry dan menepuknya beberapa kali. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Rasanya ingin menggantikan posisi Harry. Dia terlalu muda untuk menanggung semua beban yang ada.

"Aku yakin kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan apa yang terbaik. Kalau ada masalah, jangan ragu bicara padaku. Okay?"

"Okay," Harry mengangguk.

.

#

.

Bulan berganti dan Harry sudah terbiasa dengan rutinitas 'pertemuan rahasia'nya dengan Draco. Pertama kali, rasanya janggal juga menawarkan leher pada vampire yang sedang kehausan, tapi lama kelamaan, Harry santai saja. Lagipula dia tahu Draco tidak akan menyakitinya.

Harry terduduk di sofa di ruangan khusus yang disediakan McGonagall untuk mereka. Ruangan yang menyerupai ruang keluarga di rumah penyihir. Lengkap dengan perapian dan perabotan.

"Berbaringlah!"

Harry pun membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk itu. Selalu saja begini, setelah Draco menghisap darahnya, Harry akan merasa lemas sebentar dan hanya butuh istirahat beberapa jam saja sampai kondisinya kembali pulih.

Selama ini, Harry banyak membaca buku yang berhubungan dengan 'mate', sampai-sampai jam terbang Hermione di perpustakaan sekarang disaingi olehnya, membuat Ron menggelengkan kepala dengan heran, mengira kalau Harry sudah tertular penyakit kutu buku. Harry makin banyak tahu tentang hubungan yang tengah dia jalani saat ini. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat pikiran Harry sering berkelana tidak tentu arah. Di salah satu buku di Rectricted Section, Harry menemukan fakta bahwa hubungan seorang 'mate' dari vampire atau veela yang 'terikat' dengannya akan lebih sempurna apabila keduanya 'terikat' dengan hubungan fisik. Dengan kata lain... seks.

Sejak membaca buku itu, mimpi-mimpi Harry makin lama makin membuatnya kebingungan sendiri. Memang sih—sejak memutuskan menjadi 'pendonor darah' untuk Draco, Harry jadi akrab dengan pemuda pirang itu. Bisa disamakan dengan kadar akrabnya dengan Ron. Tapi jelas apa yang dirasakan Harry saat ini terhadap Draco, sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakannya pada Ron. Seratus persen berbeda.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Wajahmu seperti orang yang mau menghadiri sidang saja."

Harry menoleh pada Draco yang duduk di sofa yang membelakangi jendela. Sosok Draco yang tertimpa cahaya matahari sore itu sangat 'menggiurkan'. Rambut pirangnya seolah berkilau keemasan, kulitnya yang pucat sangat kontras dengan pancaran jingga dari luar sana. Harry tak kuasa mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun," kata Harry, memandang langit-langit ruangan itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Draco bergeming, meski dia tahu kalau Harry berbohong, tapi dia tidak memaksa.

"Err... bagaimana keadaan ayah dan ibumu?" tanya Harry segera untuk memecah kebisuan yang canggung itu.

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Lagi pula Grimmauld Place itu rumah keluarga Mum, jadi aku rasa mereka pasti baik-baik saja."

Harry mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Yeah—sejak Severus 'membebaskan' Lucius dan Narcissa dari cengkraman Voldemort, keduanya tinggal bersama Sirius di Grimmauld Place. Untunglah Sirius masih ada dalam masa paling bahagia dalam hidupnya, jadi dia menerima dengan senang hati kehadiran sepupunya berikut dengan suaminya.

Harry sendiri sempat bertemu sekali dengan Lucius dan Narcissa. Harry terpakasa membohongi Hermione dan Ron –lagi-, bilang kalau dia kena detensi dari Severus. Padahal dia pergi ke Grimmauld Place melalui jaringan floo di ruang kepala sekolah. Sebenarnya Harry takut-takut juga berhadapan dengan dua Malfoy senior itu. Lucius apalagi. Tapi rupanya sambutan yang dia dapat sangat berbeda dari apa yang Harry bayangkan.

Begitu bertatap muka, Narcissa langsung memeluknya erat-erat dan mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali pada Harry. Wanita itu sungguh tidak menyangka kalau Harry bersedia menjadi 'mate' untuk Draco setelah apa yang dilakukan keluarga Malfoy padanya.

Harry juga diberi tahu kalau mulai saat ini keluarga Malfoy akan berdiri di pihak Harry. Lucius bahkan membeberkan rencana Voldemort yang berniat untuk menyerang Hogwarts secara frontal. Mendengar berita itu, Dumbledore pun segera memerintahkan para anggota Orde untuk bersiaga di wilayah Hogwarts. Suasana di Orde sempat tegang, tapi sampai sekarang, tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Death Eater di wilayah Hogwarts. Meski begitu, sikap waspada dan siaga tetap berlaku.

"Apa kau pikir perang akan segera terjadi?" tanya Harry.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?"

"... Bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak takut," kata Harry, "aku hanya tidak mau jatuh korban lagi. Sudah cukup kematian yang terjadi..."

Akhirnya Draco beranjak dari duduknya. Dia mendekati sofa tempat Harry berbaring dan dia duduk di permadani. Draco tidak bicara apa-apa, tapi lengannya terangkat untuk mengusap rambut Harry. sentuhan itu terasa asing bagi Harry, tapi seketika membuatnya nyaman dan mulai mengantuk. Di batas kesadarannya, Harry merasa ada sentuhan dingin di bibirnya, tapi dia menganggap kalau semua hanya mimpi.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan damai. Tak ada insiden apa pun di dalam Hogwarts. Harry juga masih meneruskan 'pelajaran privat'nya dengan Dumbledore. Tapi sekarang tak sebingung dulu karena Harry punya Draco untuk berbagi cerita. Tak adil rasanya terhadap Hermione dan Ron, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Harry tak mau kedua sahabatnya itu terlibat bahaya maut karenanya.

"Ahh—menyebalkan sekali pagi-pagi sudah harus ke kelas ramuan," keluh Ron, "rasanya malas ke bawah tanah yang gelap itu."

"Jangan mengeluh saja. Sebentar lagi ujian dan kau masih saja malas-malasan."

Trio Gryffindor itu pun turun ke bawah tanah dan segera masuk ke kelas ramuan. Di sana sudah ada beberapa anak Slytherin. Termasuk Draco. Harry nyaris tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menghampiri vampire muda itu, tapi smengingat mereka masih harus 'berperan' sebagai musuh bebuyutan, Harry pun langsung mengikuti Ron dan Hermione duduk di meja dekat pintu masuk.

Setelah semua murid masuk, barulah sosok Severus tampak. Harry jadi berpikir, bagaimana reaksi Ron kalau tahu sekarang Harry akrab dengan Severus. Harry juga sudah tahu posisi Severus sebagai mata-mata ganda dan Harry juga sering menemui guru Ramuan itu kalau dia punya pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan vampire. Harry tidak bisa bertanya tentang vampire pada Remus, karena manusia serigala dan vampire adalah musuh alami. Jadi dari pada cari pekara dengan manusia serigala, Harry pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Severus, yang membuat Harry kaget, semua pertanyaannya dijawab dengan detail oleh kepala asrama Slytherin itu.

Perhatian Harry kembali pada kelas saat Severus memberi instruksi pada semua murid untuk mulai membuat Ramuan yang bahan dan cara pembuatannya sudah tampak di papan tulis.

Harry pun berdiri dari duduknya untuk menuju ke lemari penyimpanan bahan-bahan. Kali ini Severus meyuruh para murid untuk meramu sendiri-sendiri. Tidak berkelompok seperti biasa. Dan sekarang Harry pede saja, karena kemampuannya di ramuan sudah meningkat.

Setelah mengambil bahan-bahannya, Harry pun segera kembali ke mejanya. Tapi mendadak dia mendengar suara sesuatu yang pecah. Harry berbalik dan dia melihat pcahan wadah kaca berserakan di kaki Neville, yang rupanya menjatuhkan bahan-bahan yang dia bawa. Darah menetes dari luka di tangan Neville. Seketika Harry langsung waspada dan memandang Draco. yang dia takutkan benar, bau darah segar membuat Draco kehilangan kendali diri.

"Mr Longbottom!! Tinggalkan itu dan segera ke Hospital Wing!!" Severus dengan cepat menarik tangan Neville yang masih terbengong-bengong, "cepat!!" suara Severus mulai terdengar tidak sabar.

Tapi semua terlambat, Draco dengan mudah menyingkirkan tubuh Crabbe dan Goyle yang berlipat kali lebih besar darinya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Draco menuju ke arah Neville yang lukanya masih terus mengucurkan darah segar.

"DRACO!!!" Harry maju tepat waktu dan menahan tubuh Draco yang nyaris saja menggapai Neville, "tenanglah!!" Namun rupanya Draco benar-benar sudah dikuasai rasa haus yang begitu sangat hingga tak peduli pada sekelilingnya. Harry berpikir cepat, tak mungkin dia membiarkan Draco mengamuk seperti ini. Lalu Harry pun menyodorkan lengannya pada Draco, "minum ini!! Minum ini!! Kau tidak boleh menyerang yang lain!!"

Murid-murid perempuan menjerit saat melihat taring panjang muncul di deretan gigi Draco dan langsung menhujam lengan Harry.

"HARRY!!!" pekik Hermione ngeri.

"HARRY!!!" Ron hendak maju tapi dihalangi oleh Severus, "hentikan dia!! Dia bisa membunuh Harry!!"

"Tidak akan ada yang mati di kelasku Mr Weasley," kata Severus.

Tak lama, tubuh Draco mulai normal lagi. Dia melepaskan Harry dan jatuh berlutut. Seisi kelas itu tak sanggup bergerak karena semua kejadian berlangsung begitu cepat.

"Kelas dibubarkan!!" perintah Severus, "bereskan barang-barang kalian dan segera keluar dari sini!!"

Meski masih penasaran, semua murid patuh dan keluar dari kelas. Severus tak meragukan kalau setelah ini situasi pasti akan sangat merepotkan.

"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger!! Aku bilang semua keluar dari sini!!"

"Kami tidak akan meninggalkan Harry bersama... bersama vampire itu!!" kata Ron tercekat.

Lain dengan Ron yang tampak tegang dan marah, Hermione lebih tenang. Apalagi dia lihat Harry menepuk-nepuk pundak Malfoy dan terus membisikkan kata 'it's okay', sementara Malfoy terus bergumam 'maafkan aku'. Hanya dari itu Hermione sudah tahu kalau ada yang berbeda dari kedua rival itu...

.

Severus membawa Harry dan Draco ke ruang kepala sekolah, berikut dengan Ron dan Hermione yang terus memaksa dan ingin mendapat penjelasan mengenai ini semua. Di ruangan Dumbledore, McGonagall sudah menunggu bersama kepala sekolah. Lalu mereka semua duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Hermione dan Ron memandang bagaimana Harry dan Draco duduk saling berdekatan dan Draco menggenggam tangan Harry dengan sikap yang sangat posesif.

"Ku rasa kita berhutang penjelasan pada Mr Weasley dan Ms Granger," ujar Dumbledore.

"Juga seluruh sekolah," sambung Severus, "kecelakaan ini terjadi di kelas, pastinya saat ini berita sudah menyebar luas."

Dumbledore menganggukkan kepalanya, "aku akan sampaikan masalah ini nanti saat makan malam," lalu dia memandang Draco, "jelas sudah tidak aman bagi Mr Malfoy untuk tetap berada di asrama Slytherin."

"Tak masalah, Albus. Aku akan menambah ruang kamar di tempat yang biasa," kata McGonagall, "Mr Malfoy bisa tinggal di sana mulai saat ini."

"Terima kasih, Minerva," setelahnya, barulah Dumbledore menjelaskan apa yang terjadi antara Draco dan Harry. Itu membuat Hermione dan –khususnya- Ron, terkejut setengah mati. Mereka berdua memandang Harry dan Draco yang sepertinya punya dunia sendiri....

.

Setelah selesai di ruang kepala sekolah, Hermione dan Ron masih menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Harry. Karena itu mereka membawa Harry juga Draco ke salah satu sudut Hogwarts yang jarang di datangi oleh murid. Berlaku selayak hakin di persidangan, Hermione dan Ron berdiri di hadapan Harry juga Draco.

"Jadi—sudah sejak kapan kalian... kalian seperti ini?" tanya Hermione.

"Sejak Desember," kata Harry.

Shock sekali lagi melanda Hermione dan Ron. Harry menyembunyikan rahasia dari mereka selama hampir empat bulan? Hebat sekali.

"Lalu—selama ini bagaimana caranya kau, Mal—er... Draco, mengendalikan diri dan tidak mendadak mengamuk seperti tadi?" tanya Hermione lagi karena Ron sepertinya menyerahkan semua urusan 'interogasi' ini pada gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu... Harry adalah 'mate'ku. Selama aku ada dekat dengannya, bau darah yang lain tidak akan mengusikku. Bahkan dalam kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam dimana Profesor Lupin adalah seorang manusia serigala, aku bisa tahan untuk tidak menyerangnya dengan memfokuskan diri pada Harry," Draco menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Kalian juga tahu kalau aku baru saja berubah... dan kecelakaan tadi... bau darah segar benar-benar terlalu menggiurkan untukku."

Cukup lama waktu yang diperlukan sampai Hermione dan Ron mengerti 'ikatan' yang terjadi antara Harry dan Draco, tapi untunglah, walau lama—akhirnya mereka berdua mengerti dan mendukung apapun keputusan Harry. Walau begitu—Harry belum berani mengungkapkan kalau saat ini dia tengah memendam rasa yang lain pada Draco.

"Mulai sekarang bagaimana? Dengan kejadian ini—aku yakin Hogwarts bakal gempar sementara waktu," kata Ron.

"Aku hanya butuh berada di dekat Harry. Itu saja," kata Draco cuek.

"Menurut kata Profesor McGonagall tadi, sekarang kau tidak akan lagi tinggal di asrama Slytherin. Jadi dimana?"

"... Kamar kedua di Menara Utara," jawab Draco, "tak ada password, tapi hanya orang-orang yang 'tahu' kalau kamar itu ada saja yang bisa masuk."

"Seperti mantra Fidelius?" tegas Hermione.

"Mirip."

Hermione menghela nafas, "kalau Harry sudah memutuskan, kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi Harry—kau harus tahu kalau kami akan selalu ada di pihakmu."

"Dia benar, Harry. Kami ada di pihakmu," kata Ron mengulangi.

Harry tersenyum, "terima kasih... dan aku berhutang banyak sekali penjelasan pada kalian."

.

#

.

Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, Hogwarts gempar dengan terbongkarnya jati diri Draco sebagai seorang vampire. Dan fakta kalau Harry Potter adalah 'mate' untuk Draco, jelaslah seluruh asrama Slytherin langsung mencap Draco sebagai pengkhianat. Meski ada beberapa Slytherin yang tampak netral.

"Biarkan saja mereka!" kata Harry saat sarapan di Aula Besar.

"Aku juga tidak berniat menghiraukan mereka," kata Draco. Dia duduk bersama Harry, Hermione dan Ron di ujung meja Gryffindor. Agaknya tidak seperti asrama lain yang sebagian besar memandangnya penuh rasa takut seolah berhadapan dengan mahluk paling buas di muka bumi, Gryffindor lebih terbuka menerima Draco.

Hermione dan Ron, yang sudah menerima penjelasan tentang Severus dan juga keluarga Malfoy, kini menjadi tempat curhat Harry seputar perang yang kemungkinan akan terjadi. Hermione juga mulai mencari-cari cara bagaimana untuk menghancurkan horcrux.

"Apa kau yakin akan pindah dari asrama Gryffindor, Harry?" tanya Ron. Semalam Harry mendadak memutuskan hal ini.

"Yeah. Aku pikir... aku butuh waktu lebih banyak bersama Draco. Menurut Remus, semakin dekat keberadaan mate, vampire akan lebih cepat membiasakan diri dengan bau darah yang lain. Kemungkinan lepas kendali juga lebih minim."

"Aku setuju dengan Harry," kata Hermione yang baru saja mengosongkan piala berisi jus labu, "dari buku yang aku baca, memang itu cara yang baik untuk menjadikan seorang vampire bisa bersikap wajar meski ada di lautan manusia."

Harry dan Ron tidak mau tahu kapan Hermione membaca buku itu. mereka terima saja kalau Hermione pasti tahu lebih banyak hal daripada mereka. Sudah biasa.

"Kalau Draco lebih cepat terbiasa dengan status barunya, dia tidak akan jadi bahaya. Bukan berarti sekarang kau berbahaya, Draco," lanjut Hermione cepat setelah melihat pandangan tajam dari Draco, "hanya saja saat ini kau belum 'jinak'."

Harry tertawa pelan, "aku akan jadi pelatih yang baik kalau begitu, biar dia cepat jinak."

Kali ini Ron tertawa tanpa sungkan. Membuat banyak mata terarah pada mereka. sebagian besar heran pada Ron dan Hermione yang bisa begitu santai berada di dekat vampire baru itu. Sebaliknya—banyak senyum muncul di jajaran para guru...

.

Harry berpisah dengan Hermione dan Ron usai sarapan. Akhir pekan ini Harry ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk bersama Draco. Dia juga tidak buta, dia tahu kalau hubungan Hermione dan Ron sekarang bukan lagi sekedar sahabat. Sejak 'insiden' putusnya Ron dari Lavender, Harry tahu kalau hubungan dua sahabat itu sudah naik satu tingkat. Jadi sebagai teman yang pengertian, Harry pun memberi waktu privat pada mereka berdua.

"Yakin tak mau ke Hogsmeade?" tanya Draco saat dia dan Harry sampai ke kamar baru... mereka.

"Tak apa. Aku sudah titip beli coklat Honeydukes sama Hermione," Harry duduk di depan perapian, "bulan depan ujian dan minggu depan aku ada janji dengan Profesor Dumbledore untuk ikut dengannya mencari Horcrux. Kau yakin tak apa aku tinggal?"

"Tak masalah. Asal kau donorkan sedikit darahmu padaku, aku akan jadi jinak," kata Draco dengan nada sindiran.

"Maaf maaf—tadi hanya bercanda," Harry duduk di sofa, "kau haus?"

"Tidak begitu. Kemarin aku sempat meminum darahmu meski sedikit. Tapi..." Draco memandang Harry, "aku tidak menolak kalau kau menawarkannya," dia duduk di dekat Harry dan menyentuh leher pemuda itu.

Refleks Harry memiringkan kepalanya saat kulit dingin Draco menyentuh lehernya yang panas dan berdenyut. Dia memejamkan mata saat merasakan bibir Draco ada di kulitnya. Namun tak seperti biasa, kali ini tak langsung terasa sakit akibat taring Draco. Harry justru merasakan kecupan lembut di sana, membawa getaran aneh di sepanjang tulang belakangnya.

"... Draco?"

"Shh..." Draco makin mendekat pada Harry. Dia pun merengkuh Harry dalam pelukan yang erat masih sambil menciumi leher Harry.

Harry sama sekali tak ada niat untuk menolak, karena dia tahu... dia juga menginginkan hal ini. Harry mengerang saat taring Draco menembus lehernya, tapi dia bisa merasakan gerakan tangan Draco yang menelusuri punggungnya. Harry pun membiarkan saat Draco mengenyahkan jaket yang dia pakai, Harry tak sanggup berpikir apa-apa lagi saat telapak tangan Draco menyusup di balik kausnya...

.

Harry terbangun dan merasa kalau sekujur tubuhnya lelah luar biasa. Dia mencoba duduk, tapi badannya langsung protes, jadilah Harry pasrah berbaring lagi, saat itu juga dia baru sadar kalau dia tidak mengenakan apapun di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan dia baru ingat apa yang dia lakukan dengan Draco tadi.

"Kau sudah bangun."

Harry menoleh ke asal suara itu. Dia melihat Draco baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya mengenakan piyama handuk. Dia bisa merasakan kalau wajahnya memerah dan terasa panas. Apalagi saat Draco duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Draco.

"Yeah—ku rasa aku baik-baik saja."

Draco menyibak poni Harry, "maaf... aku langsung melakukannya begitu saja."

Harry memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan itu, "tak masalah. Aku... sebenarnya aku memang menginginkannya." Nyaris tertawa Harry melihat ekspresi Draco yang sangat tidak Malfoy-ish sekali itu, "well—sebenarnya sudah lama aku menginginkan lebih daripada sekedar hubungan 'mate' semata. Aku tidak bilang... karena aku tidak mau kau menganggapku... 'gampangan'."

Mendengar itu, Draco tersenyum, "kau tahu... aku pikir sejak aku berubah menjadi vampire, hidupku akan sangat kacau dan berantakan. Tapi rupanya aku salah. Karena aku menjadi vampire, aku jadi bisa bersamamu, bisa memilikimu. Dan asal kau tahu, aku bahkan sudah menginginkanmu sebelum aku berubah menjadi seperti ini."

Keduanya bungkam dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan menuntut. Dominasi Draco sama sekali tak mendaat perlawanan dari Harry yang mengalungkan tangannya di leher Draco.

"Kau licik. Melakukannya saat aku separuh sadar karena kau meminum darahku," bisik Harry, "kali ini... lakukan saat aku sadar, Draco. Lakukan saat aku bisa mengingat semua tentangmu."

"_As you wish," _Draco jelas tak mau buang kesempatan. Sekali lagi dia memeluk Harry dan menanamkan bukti bahwa pemuda bermata emerald itu adalah miliknya. Jiwa dan raga...

Dan sepertinya setelah ini mereka akan berhutang satu penjelasan lagi untuk Hermione dan Ron. Tapi—siapa yang mau peduli pada hal macam itu sementara saat ini ada hal yang lebih mendesak dan lebih penting untuk mereka lakukan. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa menyusup dalam pikiran Harry maupun Draco. Perang, Death Eater, bahkan Voldemort.... semua jadi terasa tak penting saat akhirnya mereka menemukan dunia dimana mereka bisa merasa nyaman. Dunia yang hanya milik mereka semata. Dan setelah ini, mereka yakin kalau tak akan ada seorang pun yang akan bisa memisahkan mereka. Bahkan kematian sekalipun.

Draco adalah milik Harry... dan Harry menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya untuk Draco. Tanpa paksaan tanpa imbalan, karena mereka tahu mereka ada untuk yang lain. Dengan itu... semua akan baik-baik saja. Pasti...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

UGHHHH!!!! GAJEEEE!!! Panjang sih... cuman kok endingnya kae gini ya? *headbang* TT_TT Pengaruh dari fic berdarah-darah yang menghiasi fandom ini, jadi semangat bikin vampfic. Meski kurang fluff dibanding gaya saia yang biasa *sigh*

Masihkah ada yang sedia waktu untuk ripiu *kedip2 sok imut*


End file.
